


Milady Love

by flickawhip



Series: Velda & Lady Brinkatore [3]
Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Velda and Lady Brinkatore have a little fun.RP Fic.





	Milady Love

Velda had smiled softly as she moved into the new rooms she had been given. She had undressed and moved to settle her clothes in the fresh bin. She had smiled as she moved away to shower and clean herself. Later she made her way to Lady Brinkatore's rooms, smiling as she moved to knock gently on the door.

"Enter."

Came the reply from within. Velda had moved into the rooms, smiling softly. 

"Milady..."

Lady Brinkatore smiled, she was dressed only in her nightclothes.

"Hello my dear Velda."

"I... Have missed you..."

"And I've missed you too."

"Are you...well?"

"Yes thank you dear Velda."

Velda smiled, moving to kiss her gently. 

"I am glad you are well... and happier..."

Lady Brinkatore murred into Velda's second kiss. Velda smiled softly. 

"My love."

"My love."

Lady Brinkatore echoed. 

"Let me take you to bed?"

"You know you don't need to ask that."

"I would prefer to ask.... I do not want to... push you into things." 

Velda murmured, kissing her softly. 

"I don't want to upset you."

Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"So sweet."

She murred as she led Velda towards to the bed. 

"Only over you..."

Lady Brinkatore smiled softly.

"I know of the others sweet child...you need not pretend for fear of hurting me."

She murred as she lay upon the bed.

"I mind not, so long as you never forsake me completely."

Velda smiled softly, stroking her cheek. 

"The others are merely comfort.... you are... everything to me..."

Her voice was gentle. 

"I mean that."

Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"Kiss me."

Velda soon did just that, the kiss tender but also full of passion. Lady Brinkatore purred and kissed back with equal tenderness and passion. 

"I do so love you..."

"I know... and I love you too."

"Might I undress you?"

"Of course you can my love."

Velda smiled, kissing her even as she moved too slowly undress her. Vivian murred and let Velda take her clothes.

"Oh my Darling... look how beautiful you are..."

Vivian smiled and did a slow 360 turn for Velda so she could see everything, rising daintily. Velda purred appreciatively, moving to kiss her softly. 

"Get on the bed for me baby."

Vivian smiled and slowly, teasingly walked over to the bed and crawled up onto it assuming a suggestive pose on her hands and knees. 

"Minx."

Velda had laughed softly. 

"You are so adorable."

Vivian smiled back at her over her shoulder and in response arched her back a little so her ass jutted even more up into the air. Velda smiled and moved to spank her gently. Vivian mewed lustily at this. 

"You like that baby?"

"Oh yes. Do it again please."

Velda smiled, spanking her again. 

"Ready my gorgeous girl."

"For your tongue? Always my darling Velda."

Velda smiled, soon settling into place, her smirk soft as she moved to suckle on Vivian's clit. Vivian mewled loudly. Velda murred and moved to lick at her lover. Vivian mewled even louder. Velda soon upped her pace. Vivian was soon crying out even louder still. Velda upped her pace once again. Vivian mewled even louder and began pushing her ass back into Velda's face as she rode her tongue. Velda upped her pace once again. Vivian pushed back even harder.

"Mmmmmmmm I'll 'smother' you my sexy elf..."

She teased as she pressed her ass into Velda's face again. Velda's only reaction was to laugh and speed up further. Vivian responded by sqealing and laughing also. She pushed her ass fully into Velda's face.

"MMmmmmmm we're such dirty dirty girls...."

She moaned adding with a smirk.

"Though I must insist before you leave the estate this time...that you tongue my ass sweet Velda."

Velda smirked and agreed, moving to up her pace all the same. Vivian began to shake and quiver as her orgasm approached. Velda upped her pace once again. Vivian squealed and came apart.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm....ready to tongue my ass Velda you naughty, sexy elf."

She teased once she had come down from her orgasm and to punctuate her teasing she wiggled her ass at Velda.Velda had smirked, spanking her lightly. 

“Soon my love...”


End file.
